Untitled
by BeautifulDisasterXO
Summary: Haruno Sakura gave up her days of being a damsel in distress. Now that she's 21, beautiful and powerful, what will Sasuke think? Better yet.. what will Itachi now think? Non-massacre. AUish.. Rated M for future lemon.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, my name's Chey. This is going to be my first time posting one of my fanfics. I hope you all enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the series...sadly.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

She sat in the bathtub of her 1 bedroom apartment, in a pool of her own blood. She had a hard mission that day and it took a toll on her. She wasn't expecting more than 20 enemy shinobi to ambush her, especially on a solo mission. But she wasn't just some regular shinobi. She was Haruno Sakura: top medical ninja, ANBU and apprentice of the fifth hokage, legendary sannin Tsunade.

After going over the events of the day and healing her major wounds, Sakura stood and started the shower, her pink locks flowing down her back underneath the water. She didn't know why she decided to grow her hair out again but everyone seemed to like it and it made her feel... _pretty_. She also didn't now why that mattered to her, either. _Its not like I need more attention then I already have..._ She thought. And it was true. _She was a gift to this village_ everyone told her. All her patients and villagers praised her, the council and higher-ups respected her and almost all the men in the village wanted her hand in marriage.

_How troublesome..._ She thought. _Wow, I've been hanging around with Shikamaru too much lately. He's rubbing off on me._

After lathering her hair and body, feeling content with herself, she turned off the taps and grabbed a towel to wrap around her small frame. She was quite petite compare to the other kunoichi. Sometimes it made her feel insecure, but she quickly dismissed the thought. It made it easier to move around and she was light on her feet, which was usually why she was chosen for most assassination missions. She wouldn't complain, it kept her busy. She hated sitting idly and wasting hours.

Sakura changed a lot over the 7 years since she graduated from the academy. She was 19 now, going to be 20 after the winter. She was no longer the little girl who cared about boyfriends and breaking a nail. She didn't need protection from her team-mates and she sure as hell hated watching from the sidelines. Her hokage knew that too, and often made her team captain or sent her on solo missions. There wasn't much Sakura couldn't handle.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ "Sakura-chan, you home?"

Except her annoying blond team-mate who she couldn't help but love. They've been through so much together. He really was her best friend.

"Hai, just give me a second, Naruto." She hollered as she quickly slipped on a pair of black trousers and a red tank top, sporting the Haruno Clan symbol on the back. She grabbed her brush from her dresser as she walked out of her room to open the door.

"Finally! I've been standing here forever, what took so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto said dramatically.

She rolled her eyes. "I was getting dressed, Baka. Would you prefer I came to the door in my birthday suit?"

"I wouldn't complain." He replied to the sarcastic comment, giving her his best Uzumaki smile. Sakura sighed and held the door open for him, motioning him to enter. "Come in."

Sakura wasn't the only one to change over the years, Naruto had matured quite nicely. Both mentally and physically, even having admirers of his own. He now stood a good head taller than her, which didn't take much, but still. He was muscular and toned, something he was very proud of. He kept his signature messy blond hair, his face more angular and features defined, losing the baby fat which used to round his face. His piercing blue eyes stood out against his tan skin.

He was very eye appealing, but Sakura couldn't think of him in that way. Over the years they developed a deep friendship, even referred to each other as brother and sister. And that's how it was meant to be, no matter his feelings for her.

"I hope you're not here to raid me of instant ramen. You cleared my cupboards last time you were here." Sakura called out behind her, walking over to the couch and turning on the TV, plopping herself down.

Her apartment wasn't much, but it was home. She had a black couch with a wooden coffee table stationed in front of it, across from her small TV. The original photo of team seven stood on top of it. There was a desk off to the side, with a book shelf full of medical scrolls and books beside it. This is where she liked to spend most of her free time, when she wasn't at the hospital, on missions or training. Which wasn't often. The walls were a pale beige colour, with a few framed photos hanging from them. There was a photo of her, Tsunade, Ino and Hinata. All dressed in their hospital coats, during their first shift together. A photo of her, Naruto and Lee, wrapping their arms around each other after a training session. And then there was the last photo.

It was her family portrait. It was the only thing she took from her parents house after they passed away during the last shinobi world war. Sakura wasn't able to get to them in time to heal their wounds before blood loss consumed them. But that was the life of a shinobi, and since then she promised herself she would protect her precious people with her life. It was her goal to become stronger, and that's exactly what she did.

"Actually, that's not why I'm here." Naruto sat on the couch next to her, watching her from the corner of his eye as she brushed her hair. "You know, you really do look good with long hair, Sakura-chan."

Sakura chuckled. "Well now I know you must want something if you're trying to butter me up like that."

He turned to look at her face fully. She was so beautiful, with her ivory skin, bright green eyes and the essence of innocence that radiated off her. "You know there's a lot of nice guys out there, right?"

She rolled her eyes, for the second time that night. "Hai, Naruto. I know."

"And you know you could have almost any one of them you wanted, right?"

"Hai, I know."

"So why don't you?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Naruto, we've gone over this a hundred times already. Why must I explain myself, again?" She finally turned to meet his gaze. _I hate these conversations, why does everyone care so much if I have a boyfriend or not?_

"I just don't get it, Sakura-chan. I really don't. So many women would give up everything to be in your position. You have practically the whole village fawning over you every corner you turn." Naruto really didn't understand. He tried, so many times. Even asking other women their thoughts on the matter, but none of them had an answer. And Sakura's answer was-

"I'm just not into the lovey dovey, relationship thing."

-bullshit.

"Come ON, there's gotta be SOMEONE you're interested in. Please let me know so I can go get him!" He pleaded. "You're not happy, Sakura-chan. You can fool everyone else, but you can't fold me."

"No." Was her only reply.

He could see her getting annoyed with him, but he didn't care. He needed to see her smile again. _A real smile, not that fake one plastered on her face that looked too much like Sai's_. "You used to dream about getting married and being a wife. Having children and being a mother."

She turned away from him, her eyes darkening. "No. I dreamt about being _his_ wife, and having _his_ children."

The tone in her voice surprised him. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. "Sakura-chan..."

Sakura didn't say anything back. She stood and made her way to the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove. "Tea?" She asked softly.

He almost didn't hear her. "Hai."

A few moments later she appeared in the living room, 2 cups of tea in hand. She set them on the table in front of Naruto and sat beside him. "Ariga-" he was cut off as Sakura crashed against him in a huge hug. "...Sakura...chan?" He could feel her smile against his chest through his shirt, causing him to break into his own smile, resting his head on top of hers and returning her embrace.

_I'll do whatever it takes to make to happy again, Sakura-chan. It's my duty, as a team-mate and a brother._


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews already guys, it really makes me feel better about writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character from the series :'(**

* * *

_2 Years Later_

_Finally!_ Sakura threw herself on her bed. It was just after 3 in the morning and she was just getting home from the hospital. She had to repair a respiratory system using only chakra. It took hours of non stop constructing. Even with her amount and control of chakra, it was still tiring. She was just glad to be home and in bed.

_Knock Knock. _"UGH!" Sakura grunted while covering her face with her pillow. It felt like she closed her eyes only seconds ago, but the sun was shining and she could hear the village below, indicating it was now day time. Sakura painfully crawled out of bed and opened the door, not caring to check their chakra signature or even peek out the peephole of her door.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Hyuga Neji stood in front of her, his usual stoic expression on his face. It took her a few moments to realize he'd said something.

"Nani? Oi, morning Neji-san. I apologize, I just woke up." Sakura yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, I apologize for waking you. Hokage-sama sent me, she would like to have a word with Shikamaru, yourself and I."

"Ah, alright. I'll be there shortly, arigato Neji-san." Sakura turned to walk away, when Neji's voice made her stop.

"May I escort you?"

_Nani? Why would Neji want to escort me? _"Very well, I'll be a few minutes." Sakura began walking towards the bathroom to freshen up a little, leaving the door open as a sign for him to come wait inside. Neji took the invitation and closed the door behind him, sitting at the small table in her kitchen.

_May I escort you? What the hell are you thinking, Neji? _He thought to himself. _Since when did you start taking a liking to Sakura? She has pink hair for crying out loud!_ While Neji sat there pondering his thoughts, he didn't realize Sakura was now standing beside him, ready to go. "Shall we?"

"Hai." He replied. They then made their way towards the hokage tower.

Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura were some of the best ANBU the village has seen in years. Geniuses, they were often called. Each possessing an IQ of 150 or higher. Neji with his logical thinking, Shikamaru with his tactics and Sakura with her medical practice, they made for great leaders. Which was why they rarely had missions together, their intelligence usually being assigned to other teams to guide them. Which also made it seem odd, that Tsunade would summon all three to her office at once.

"Tsunade-shisou, what's this about?" Sakura inquired.

Tsunade looked up from the mound of paper work infront of her, moving it to the side and looking each shinobi in the eye, one by one. _Good, I have all their attention. _"As you all know, we have some of the best shinobi forces of the world."

"Hai." came from all three of them, a little confused about where this was going.

"Our ANBU numbers are growing considerably and I'm very proud of you three. You are my three best, by surpassing every obstacle, expectation of an average shinobi and completely nearly every mission assigned to you." Tsunade paused, contemplating her next words. _I hope I'm making the right decision..._

_Are we getting a raise in pay? _was the only thought going through Sakura's head.

"Which is why you have all been chosen as the next genin team leaders when the academy lets out next month."

It took a minute for the words to process through their heads, Shikamaru being the first to move. He slouched a little and let out a sigh. "Are you serious? What a drag."

"Tsunade-shisou, what is the meaning of this?" Sakura spoke up. "Surely there are other jounin more suitable for the job. You said yourself, we are your best ANBU! You can't really be serious."

Tsunade knew she'd struck a nerve in her apprentice. "Hai, Sakura-chan. I did say that; which is exactly why you've been chosen. Sure, there are other shinobi who have applied for the job and could do great, but we need ninja who are great leaders and can mentor these children. Teach them and guide them down the right paths."

Finally, it was Neji's turn to speak. "Hokage-domo, do we have a say in the matter?"

"In becoming a sensei, yes. Being relieved of ANBU duties, no. Either way, you will be working as jounin; with or without a team. This isn't just about being a sensei, we need other ANBU and jounin to excel, and they won't learn how unless placed in situations which force them to." She replied. Neji's eyes narrowed a little, but said nothing more.

"Now, if I've made my point across, you're dismissed. You have until tomorrow morning to report back to me your decision. No missions today, think it over." With that being said, Tsunade turned back to her papers and began reading over them. Neji and Shikamaru took the initiative to leave, but Sakura stayed behind. Glaring at her hokage, sensei and second mother with narrowed eyes.

Tsunade looked up from her papers again, meeting her eyes. "Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"How could you do this? You know my feelings on those types of commitments and relationships that come from them." Sakura spat at her. Without waiting for a reply, she left.

* * *

"Are you serious, forehead? That's so great!" The blond kunoichi exclaimed. "I applied for a team but I was denied. I'm glad you got it though!"

Sakura took another sip of her tea, trying to ignore the happiness radiating from the woman beside her. _How could she be so happy? Doesn't anyone know how hard this will be for me!?_

"I mean, I understand you and Neji being chosen, but Shika-kun? I mean he's smart and all but he's so lazy! There's no WAY he'll be able to keep up with three genin! I wonder who they'll put on your team, Sakura-chan. We should take a trip to the academy and meet them all!" Ino kept talking, more to herself then Sakura. "Wow, it's so exciting and I'm not even the one getting a team! I'm so jealous, what's so great about you, forehead? Haha, I'm just kidding. Aren't you excited Sakura-chan?" She waited for a reply, but got nothing. "Eh... Sakura..?"

Sakura stared, swirling the liquids in her glass. "I don't know Ino, I think I'm going to decline the offer."

"NANI!? Now why would you do that? This is a great opportunity! Why would you just throw it away like that?"

"Ino... you know I'm not good with kids."

"WHAT are you _talking about _Sakura, you're great with kids! You have one of the biggest hearts I know, I can't believe you're going to decline!" Ino was getting so worked up. How could Sakura be saying that?

"I never said I was going to decline, Ino. Just that I've thought about it. I don't feel ready to take on that type of responsibility, maybe next year would be better." Sakura continued drinking her tea, not meeting Ino's evil glares.

"Sakura... I know it's a huge step, but it would be good for you. Just imagine how proud Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke-kun would be when they came back and found out you had your own team!"

"Ino... they've been gone for just over two years already. We don't know when or if they'll even come back, so **don't **say things like that." Sakura snapped at her, unintentionally. But it was true. The rest of team 7 had left just over two years ago undercover as sound shinobi, gathering information on the new village.

_Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha, saying her goodbyes to her teammates._

_"Oi Sakura-chan, don't look so sad; and don't say goodbye like that. It's not like we're leaving forever, we'll be back before you know it, I promise!" Naruto flashed his signature smile and gave her his "good guy pose" with his arm extended, thumb in the air._

_"Hai, Naruto. I know. I just hate having to see you go. I'll miss you... all of you." She felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but willed them away. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. Not in front of them._

_"We're family now, I'll always come back for you, Saku-chan." Naruto wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight to his chest. "That means Kakashi-sensei and Teme too."_

_Sakura tilted her head so she could see Naruto's face, before turning her gaze to her other teammates. Kakashi gave her a small smile, wrinkling his only visible eye. Sasuke didn't meet her eyes, just stood there looking elsewhere._

_"We'd better get going, Naruto."_

_"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto loosened his grip on Sakura to look her in the eyes, kissing her forehead. "Please don't worry too much, we'll be okay."_

_She smiled and turned to head back to the village, without sparing a second glance. She missed the heart warming look in the Uchiha's eyes; still standing at the gate staring after her._**I'm**** really going to miss you, Sakura... be safe.**

_"Oi, Teme! You coming?"_

_"Hn." Sasuke gave one last look towards Sakura, then followed behind the other two men._

Sakura hadn't heard from them since. Infact, no one did. Not even the hokage herself. If they didn't come back to Konoha in the next year, they would be marked as missing-nin and killed on sight if seen. She'd already prepared herself for it, if it ever came to that so she wouldn't be so devastated.

"Oh Sakura..." Ino grabbed Sakura in a tight hug, not even angry for her snapping at her. It was a touchy subject with her pink haired friend and she knew it. "All I'm saying, is please think this through some more. It might help you, you know... with the pain and all."

Sakura smiled, glad she had a friend like Ino. "Okay, I'll think about it. Maybe a nice soaking in the bath will help." She stood, reaching for some coins to pay for her tea.

"Please, let me Sakura." Ino stood as well, pushing away Sakura's hand to pay for her.

"Arigato. I'll see you later."

"Call me, okay forehead?"

"Sure thing, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled again, before walking towards her home.

Little did either of them know, the man sitting at the other side of the tea bar heard the entire conversation. Dropping more than enough coins on the counter, he got up and began walking the same direction as the medic-nin. The wind was blowing his long black hair, covering his eyes and the small smirk on his face. He was finally going to get his chance, after years of admiring from afar.

* * *

Sakura knew someone had followed her. She could sense their chakra signature since she left the tea bar. She stopped, a block away from her apartment. "You can come out now, I know you're there." She turned around, waiting for them to appear.

"Ah, Konbanwa, Haruno-san." The man walked out of the shadows, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura's eye widened a little at the man standing before her. "U-Uchiha-san? What are you doing here, why have you been following me?" She was surprised to see Uchiha Itachi standing in front of her, Sasuke's older brother.

"Well, I overheard your conversation and wanted to talk to you about it." Itachi answered.

"So why didn't you?"

"You began to leave. Therefore I decided to see where you stayed, so I could come by later. After your bathing time, that is." He gave her a small smile, trying to look as innocent as possible. It came out as more of a smirk than anything, but you couldn't blame him for trying.

Sakura's cheeks began to flush at the last part of his sentence. _Uchiha Itachi... heir to the Uchiha clan and one of the most handsome men in Konoha and probably the world... wanted to come to MY house? This guy has more fangirls than three Sasukes put together! _Her cheeks flushed a deeper pink as she couldn't find the words to say next. "Uh... um, well... you could come over now, if you wanted?"

Itachi chuckled softly. "Oh no, Haruno-san. I wouldn't want to interrupt your plans. If you gave me your address, I could come back around 8 o'clock?" He offered, slightly amused at the way she blushed.

"Uh, y-yea sure. It's the yellow apartment just up the b-block from here. N-number 6 on the second floor." Sakura managed to fumble out, tripping over her own words.

"Alright, I'll see you then." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura had never felt this flustered in her entire life. Uchiha Itachi wanted to speak to her... in private... in her home... _Wow, I really need to go take a bath now! _She continued her way to her apartment, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

**(A/N: Alright, here's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I know some of you might think Itachi seems a little OOC, but I like the real Itachi better than the evil heartless killer people try to make him out to be. It's so much nicer :)**

**If you have any questions, comments or tips don't be afraid to tell me! I love hearing things :)**

**Oh, and if you guys didn't know, "Nani" means "what", "Arigato" means "thank you" and "Konbanwa" means good evening.**

**xo, Chey.)**


End file.
